A device of this type is known from EP 0 900 735 B1. The device is a label printer for printing self-adhesive labels attached to a liner strip.
In this known device each of the separate feed devices, of which there are at least two, comprises a counterpressure surface on which the label that is about to be printed rests. Each of the feed devices operates with liner strips to which labels of different geometries are affixed so that the desired labels can be sequentially applied to products of different types and sizes. In this arrangement, the feed devices share a print head which comprises a thermal slat by means of which the temperature-sensitive label is printed. The printing process takes place in that the counterpressure surfaces of the label feed devices move in relation to the print head and in that the printing process takes place at that point in time at which the desired counterpressure surface is in the printing position.
Practical application has shown that the known device is of a comparatively complex mechanical design and that due to the relative movements between the print head and the respective counterpressure surface the association between the counterpressure surfaces and the thermal slat becomes inaccurate so that the print quality is compromised.